<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by MockJayPhoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652988">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockJayPhoenix/pseuds/MockJayPhoenix'>MockJayPhoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, This helped me heal my soul after THAT finale, inherit the earth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockJayPhoenix/pseuds/MockJayPhoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to "Inherit the Earth."<br/>A Destiel reunion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11-20-20</p><p>Sam was the one who answered the door.  Dean looked up from his seat at the table.</p><p>“Sam,” Jack said.  He looked happy- more than his now-usual contented happy too.  Dean tilted his head, wondering what the occasion might be to have brought him here.</p><p>“Jack,” Sam said, stepping back to let him through the door.  “It’s good to see you- uh-”  He chuckled nervously.  “Why are you here?”</p><p>Jack’s smile broadened.  “Well…  I found a way.”</p><p>“What do you-” Sam went silent as another figure followed Jack through the door.</p><p>Everything else went silent too, in Dean’s mind.  Those familiar blue eyes met Sam’s warmly, if only for a moment before they darted around until finding Dean’s.</p><p>“Cas.”</p><p>Dean dropped his beer, unconscious and uncaring of where it fell as he jumped out of his chair and bounded up the stairs.  Cas descended a couple of steps, nervous hesitation clear in his motions.</p><p>Dean bridged the gap between them in an instant, losing control of his actions more with every step.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas said, anxiety filling his voice.  It was the last thing Dean knew before he landed on the step next to Cas, took his face between his hands and kissed him, firm and determined.</p><p>He pulled back too soon, needing to look at Cas again- to know that it was really him…</p><p>Castiel’s eyes were wide, searching Dean’s as tears filled them and his mouth fell open.  He let out a tense breath, looking Dean over as if not believing his own eyes.  A sad smile came over his face as he fumbled for words.</p><p>Dean had had enough words.  He pulled Cas in again, kissing him slower this time, tasting his lips and wishing this moment would last forever.</p><p>Cas’ arms came around him then, even as he drew away from the kiss, a small sob escaping him.</p><p>“I love you too,” Dean whispered, leaning his forehead against the angel’s as he pulled him impossibly closer.  “I love you, Cas.”</p><p>He’d been afraid to admit it for so long- but saying it felt so right.  Cas’ arms grew tighter around him as he tucked his head into the crook of Dean’s neck, crying softly.</p><p>“I’ve got you, buddy,” Dean said, smiling through his own tears.  “It’s okay.  I’ve got you.”</p><p>“I was- I was so afraid-”</p><p>“I know,” Dean stopped him.  “That’s my fault.”  A laugh escaped him.  “I missed you, Cas.”</p><p>“I missed you too, Dean,” Cas cried, reaching up to hold Dean’s face with a quivering hand.  Dean covered it with his own, sighing contentedly.</p><p>“I… guess I missed something,” Sam said above them through a breath of laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>